


Love Is The Best Medicine

by lapisdot



Series: Lapidot Oneshots [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Girls in Love, a lot of fluff ok, care, sick peri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 17:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15999629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lapisdot/pseuds/lapisdot
Summary: Lapis takes care of her tiny girlfriend.





	Love Is The Best Medicine

**Author's Note:**

> yo haha more fluff what a surprise  
> i appreciate all kudos/comments <3

Lapis drummed her fingertips on her clothed knee, brushing against the skin in one of her ripped jeans' holes, an irregular pattern which was a sign of her nervousness - but something which ultimately soothed her. She stretched her legs out and sat on the uncomfortable bench impatiently. For the past 8 months or so, as long as they'd been together, Peridot and Lapis always met up before class in the mornings - and if one of them didn't have a class, they'd wait in the library for the other, so that they'd be able to walk to their next class or just hang out for a while. But this morning, Peridot wasn't here, which was very unexpected for her. Usually, Peridot was here early, chewing on some toast or a cereal bar quickly - only a few times had she been late. But never _this_ late. Lapis called her 5 times, which she instantly regretted since that was quite a few too many times to call someone if they weren't picking up. Her mind instantly went to the worst - she _told_ her girlfriend to stop riding on her old rickety bike to school because she'd either get hit by a car or it'd fall to pieces and that if she needed, Lapis' dad would happily pick her up and take her to school. Had Lapis done something? She was busy with family stuff the night before, so she couldn't go to Peridot's house, but they texted practically all night and FaceTimed later - Peridot understood. They'd finished the conversation exchanging 'bye's' and 'see you tomorrow' and Lapis had to stop herself from sending a casual 'love you.' The truth was, she did love Peridot but she didn't know if it was too soon - plus Peridot had never been in a relationship, so she didn't want to scare her off with saying such a meaningful word.

The deafeningly loud bell rang, signalling that Peridot was indeed, unusually late and heightening Lapis' worries. What if she was with somewhere with Amethyst, or Pearl? No, that was stupid and jealous. She tried to comfort herself, telling herself that there must be a reasonable excuse as to why Peridot was late. But she couldn't seem to think of one. Peridot hadn't skipped or been late to school almost ever, and she had never missed a call from Lapis. With a sigh, Lapis rose to her feet, noticing that the swarms of people from outside the building had disappeared - meaning _she_ was now late.

 -

"Good morning, Peridot," Miss Evans said cheerily, far too cheerily for this early on a Wednesday morning. "Peridot?" 

"She's not here," Lapis spoke, maybe a bit too aggressively to be seen as normal, fidgeting in her seat absentmindedly. 

Around half-way through her English lecture, Lapis' phone buzzed once, and then twice. She immediately grabbed it out of her pocket, and what she saw relaxed her momentarily and then worried her to an extreme amount

peri : Hey I'm so sorry I missed your calls. Ive been asleep. Can you pick me up after school? its ok if ur busy

Lapis: are you ok? i was so worried i thought something bad happened to you

peri : No just under the weather. Im fine don't worry! Pay attention to Miss Evans and Im excited to see you 

Lapis : funnily enough i care more about my gf than my 55-year-old english teacher:( ur sick????

peri : Yeah. I'll be ok though, flu maybe. mom just left for work

Lapis : what? youre sick you cant be at home alone especially if u have the flu!!!!! ill leave school early, my parents will be fine with it. maybe

peri : No I'll be ok just come get me after school

With that, Lapis gathered her books underneath her arm, stood up and practically ran out of the classroom, causing her teacher to shout after her. With trembling fingers, she called her dad once she was outside of the school, ignoring her girlfriend's message.

"Hey, dad, can you come get me from school please?" She spoke quickly, hoping her dad hadn't left for work yet.

"What's up? I was just about to leave for work, but I can come by if it's an emergency." He said, sounding like he was making his breakfast.

"Well... can you pick up Peridot too? She's got the flu, I think, or something and she's at home alone. We can't leave her there if she's sick!" Lapis pleaded, hoping her dad would say yes.

"I don't know... can't you just get her after school? What time do you finish?" He sighed, but Lapis knew he was too much of a big teddy bear to actually refuse properly.

"No, 'til 3. I already left my class anyway. Please? I'll email them for my work." She begged, knowing Peridot wouldn't eat anything or take medicine without being forced to by someone

"Alright... As long as her parents are alright with it. I'm not kidnapping your girlfriend," he laughed, immediately making Lapis smile.

 -

peri: Lapis??? Can you ask for my work please I don't want to be behind :(

Lapis : have u got a key for ur door

peri : No, just the one under the doormat why?

Lapis : im outside ur house rn

peri : What?? Lapis no

peri : I'm not even wearing any clothes :(

Lapis : good ;)

peri : I'm sick Lapis ewww

peri : Come up then, can we go to your house

Lapis : yea, my dads here so, unfortunately, u will have to get dressed :(

peri : What a shame...

Lapis : i agree

Lapis: ok im coming in

-

Lapis was only a few centimetres into the house when she realised exactly why Peridot probably didn't want to be here when she was sick. Everything was white - the wall, the carpets, and a faint scent of cleanliness lingered in the air. Everywhere was so pristine it felt more like a doctor's office than a home. Lapis felt so unbelievably out of place, her dirty blue Vans would probably stain the carpets, and she'd probably fall and knock over all of the beautiful plants. It wasn't just like this because Lapis was meant to come over soon - it was like this pretty much every day. It looked straight out of a magazine and not like an ordinary home. It wasn't soothing or calm, just the blatant immaculateness was uncomfortable to be in. She quickly slipped off her shoes, ran into the kitchen - which surprise, was just as clean, and wrote a quick note saying 'Gone to Lapis' house' before running upstairs. 

"Hey." Lapis smiled as she opened the door and saw Peridot bundled up in blankets on her bed. Her room was the only room that wasn't pristinely tidy.

"I'm sick." Peridot sniffled, her voice weak and whiney. 

"Yeah. I noticed," Lapis chuckled, making her way over to her. "Are you okay to ride in the car? My dad picked me up."

"Yeah, I think. I'll just throw up all over you if I need to," she mumbled and Lapis was glad she felt okay enough to joke around.

"Wait... get changed, grab a blanket and I'll carry you." Lapis said, grabbing Peridot's MacBook and throwing a big shirt at her girlfriend.

"Carry me? What? Lapis, I'm too heavy!" Peridot cried, gesturing to her belly. Sure, it had a few cute rolls but Lapis wouldn't change a thing about her.

"Heavy? I've literally lifted weights heavier than you. You're nothing." Lapis rolled her eyes, gesturing to her bicep.

"I won't let you carry me!" Peridot squealed, pulling the green shirt over her head while pouting.

"Too bad," Lapis smirked, sitting down on the bed next to her and rolling until she was on top of the smaller girl.

"Hiiiii." Lapis smiled, dragging out the 'i' and making Peridot swat her away.

"No, I'm sick Lapis!" she groaned, but she was weak and Lapis was a lot stronger than her usually anyway.

"Yeah, but guess what I read?" Lapis smiled, staring at Peridot's lips teasingly.

"What? That the flu is contagious and you're gonna get sick like me if you don't leave?" Peridot rolled her eyes, still trying to push Lapis off.

"No. That if you're sick, you're allowed just one kiss and it's not contagious. I read it on WebMD, it's very legit." Lapis teased, brushing her fingers against Peridot's hot skin.

"I-I don't think that's reliable information," Peridot whispered. Even though they'd been together for a while, she still made her very flustered. Peridot would blame it on the sickness, though.

"Well, I know how we can find out." Lapis grinned, looking up at her girlfriend.

"How?" she asked sheepishly.

Lapis swiftly leaned up and pressed a soft and loving kiss to Peridot's chapped lips, the kiss ending too early for both their likings. Lapis then remembered, her dad was waiting outside and had been for at least 20 minutes now.

"Yeah, okay, we'd better go," Lapis grinned mischievously, leaving Peridot pouting. "What? Remember, I said only one kiss." 

"I hate you." 

-

After minutes of arguing, Lapis finally managed to swoop Peridot into her arms, bridal-style, while Peridot clung onto her MacBook and her phone, wrapped up in a soft blue blanket which reminded her of Lapis when they weren't together. Lapis called it cheesy, but it made her want to tear up at how cute it was. She'd never felt so loved before. The car journey to Lapis' was uneventful, Peridot leaned on Lapis' shoulder, wrapped up in the soft blanket as a Beatles song softly played and Lapis' dad drove slowly, smiling at the two in the back occasionally. Peridot had fallen asleep, despite the car journey only being around 10 minutes. She was exhausted, even though she slept all morning, she kept waking up throughout and thinking about Lapis and how she missed her and probably wouldn't be able to see her for a while now. Her mom came in, asking why Peridot was still asleep when her class started in 6 minutes this morning and then said 'oh yes, you've got the flu, I have to get to work now, goodbye.' before leaving abruptly. She didn't offer to make soup or stay off work, she didn't even give Peridot any medicine. Things with her mom weren't bad, she didn't abuse her, she was just distant and cold. She could use her card, or go out whenever as long as she went to classes and got good grades. She made her own food and washed her own clothes. Her mom didn't really care as long as she just stayed out of the way. Peridot wasn't planned, but her mom believed against abortion so she tried as best as possible for Peridot to be there, but not really. Lapis' mom was the exact opposite, loving, caring, protective and was even sweet enough to give that to Peridot too. Lapis' household was more family to her than her own.

-

"Peridot? We're here." Lapis whispered, gently shaking her girlfriend as she needed to carry her inside.

"Huh?" Peridot rubbed her eyes, realising where she was - in Lapis' dad's old car, wrapped up in her soft blanket. This felt like home.

Lapis' dad held open the front door, Peridot's MacBook in hand, as Lapis carried her inside. Thankfully, her bedroom was on the bottom floor so it wasn't much of a journey. She fell asleep in her arms and as Lapis tucked her into her cosy bed, her mom walked in.

"Lapis? Why aren't you at classes? And is Peridot okay? Did something happen?" She worried, looking down at the small blonde curled up on the blue duvet.

"Nothing happened, I just went to get Peridot. She's got the flu." Lapis sighed, covering Peridot up with the blue blanket.

"She's sick? I'll make soup. Has she had any medicine? What's her temperature?" Her mom asked, reaching out to touch Peridot's forehead.

"Yeah, okay, not sure and I don't know," Lapis answered, rolling her eyes at her mom's worried questioning.

-

"Hey, Lapis, dinner's out. Peri still sleeping?" Lapis' dad opened the door abruptly - a habit he'd gotten used to, since Lapis' mom banned locking doors when Peridot was over, in case they'd decide to randomly start doing it, when in fact pretty much all of the time they were watching movies or sleeping. If they were going to do anything, they did it at Peridot's house since it was always empty.

"Yeah, I think she'll be sleeping for a while. I did my work and emailed my teachers." Lapis said as she stood up and softly closed the door behind her.

-

Peridot groggily sat up, the window showing her the deep blue sky. "Lapis?" She said, panicking, noticing she was in her bed but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Yeah?" Lapis said, poking her head from around the doorframe. She was talking to someone.

"Oh, Peridot, good, you're awake. I made some soup and Lapis can heat it up for you. Can I take your temperature?" Lapis' mom came over and put her hand on her forehead.

"Okay, 99. You've got a temperature. Did you take any medicine?" She asked, avoiding asking about her mom.

"No, my mom left this morning. I don't think we have any." Peridot said softly, her head pounding.

"Alright, I'll get you some... Lapis, go turn on a movie or something. And no kissing, it's bad enough you've been spending the whole day together." Her mom chuckled, no malice in her words.

-

Peridot lay cuddled into Lapis, a random movie playing on the screen. Peridot's bowl was somewhere on the floor, she'd been fed a lot of it by Lapis, and the medicine had started to kick in so she felt a lot better. Peridot was hardly focusing on the movie, just tracing a soft pattern on Lapis' exposed side, the soft honey-brown skin comforting her. Lapis was half watching the movie, half focusing on how content she felt. Peridot's occasional snifflings had become normal to Lapis, so she hardly even noticed when they started to become more irregular and loud.

"Peri, have you got a blocked nose?" Lapis mumbled softly at the noise, but then she noticed.

 

Peridot was crying. Lapis immediately sat up and switched her lamp on.

"Peridot? Are you hurting?" she whispered, looking down at the small, weeping girl.

"No. I'm so happy." Peridot laughed as the tears rolled down her face.

Lapis leaned down to softly kiss her cheek while chuckling.

"You're crying because you're happy?" 

"Well. You looked after me so much today... you made your dad drive to my house, you skipped class, you stayed with me instead of going to swim practice and you even fed me and cuddled me. Even when I was sniffling and coughing and I've probably made you sick-" Peridot rambled, but she was cut off by Lapis' holding her face softly and closing the gap between them.

Her lips brushed softly against her girlfriend's, tasting the salty tears as they fell down. 

"My mom doesn't care about me, but you and your family do. I'm so happy to have you," Peridot smiled widely before reaching down to kiss Lapis again softly.

"Hey, does being sick make you all soppy? Because I honestly miss you being obnoxious," Lapis joked, intertwining their fingers together as she kissed Peridot's hand gently.

-

Lapis leaned over to turn the light off. Peridot was falling asleep again, and her stomach hurt so Lapis agreed to rub it softly as they slept. Lapis quickly sat up to get changed out of her jeans which she'd been in all day, slipping them off felt amazing. She was left in just her shirt when Peridot started to whine.

"Lap, come get in bed." She whimpered, patting the space next to her.

"I'm coming, just let me find a shirt!" Lapis said, slipping the shirt over her head.

"Just come! You can stay like that." Peridot blushed, looking at her girlfriend in just her underwear.

"Hmm okay. Are you blushing? C'mon, you've seen me naked." Lapis whispered, crawling into her inviting bed.

After a while, Peridot began to softly drift asleep as Lapis rubbed her belly comfortingly.

"Lapis?" Peridot mumbled, only just audible.

"Peridot, sleep. We can talk tomorrow," Lapis whispered, kissing her arm.

"I love you." She whispered and Lapis wasn't sure if she was hearing things. Seconds passed and Peridot began to regret saying anything.

"I love you," Lapis whispered back, making Peridot smile.

"And... I feel better." 

"Well, what do they say? Love is the best medicine?" Lapis said proudly.

"No... that's laughter." Peridot murmured.

"I liked it better when you were all quiet," Lapis pouted jokingly.

"Goodnight, Lap." Peridot rolled her eyes, glad that Lapis couldn't see.


End file.
